


being meguca is suffering

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Madoka Magica AU, also spoilers for madoka i guess, ironstrange technically, madohomu technically, pls this is just bored ramblings, this all stemmed from some drawing, why did i write tjis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Madoka Magica/Marvel AU...(spoilers for Madoka)





	being meguca is suffering

**Author's Note:**

> this literally came from when strange did his cool doppleganger attack and i thought of kyoko (cause she originally had the power to create duplicates of herself and stuff)
> 
> also why did i write this

okay so this isn't really an actual fic with actual content (yet) but i just wanna spill all my thoughts about madoka magica and marvel cause im a gigantic ass weeb lmao  
  
i've been thinking about this since i walked out of the theater, mostly cause of dr. strange cause you know he's a time man and he trapped himself in a timeloop and stuff (also there's a soul gem which makes thanos a magical girl now)  
  
basically! strange is homura cause of stuff mentioned above, his necklace is his soul gem, he goes through 14,000,000+ timelines to try and save the universe (and tony, who is madoka here, which kinda makes dormammu walpurgisnaught in this case?? or maybe thanos (walpurgisnaught, i've come to bargain) also i drew a picture of homura as dr. strange once cause i was bored  
  
tony is madoka here, mostly just to fit the madohomu/ironstrange parallel, cause madoka is a sweetheart and tony's still pretty egotistical (in the kindest way possible) but they also help save the world from total destruction and stuff, and the core reactor is his soul gem  
  
steve is sayaka, since sayaka is pretty damn close to madoka in the series (i swear they would've been the main couple had homura not interrupted them), and there's some conflict in like episode 7/8 between them?? so thats civil war i guess ha ha  
  
bucky is kyoko, again just to fit kyosaya/stevebucky parallels, and he's still a nice guy (better than kyoko, at least) but he has conflict with steve among first meeting him, though they soon become pretty close near the end (also kyoko killed herself so sayaka wouldn't be alone so?? pretty damn gay if you ask me)  
  
i dont know who should be mami tbh. i was thinking maybe vision cause he's really cool (and he has a gem of his own) or thor cause thor's super powerful and stuff (and has super cool powers as well) idk you tell me  
  
i also dont know who should be nagisa, i was thinking maybe peter since peter's a youngin? or even bruce, since they both turn into terrifying monsters and stuff??? idk i dont even think nagisa does that much tbh  
  
kyubey is also no one cause hes a douche and he could die for all i care  
  
the other minor characters are uncast, mostly cause im not thinking of doing anything big with this (except for maybe a singular fic)  
  
also i just wasted my time writing this what am i doing with my life  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the second madoka-related thing i've ever written despite my username lmao
> 
> also i have a fic with strange meeting homura at one point 
> 
> why did i write this


End file.
